


Serve and Protect

by creative_frequency



Series: Devotion [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: You're one of king Noctis Lucis Caelum's royal bodyguards and he can no longer stand to see you every day by that damn door.





	Serve and Protect

You loved to watch the King of Lucis working at his desk. His brows would furrow as he skimmed through the endless stacks of official documents and letters requiring his immediate attention. The king would occasionally grunt in frustration, or even curse quietly on the worst days. You often had to hold back your simpering and giggling, because he seemed just like an irritated high schooler doing his homework.

When the rebuilding of Insomnia had begun, as a former hunter you were amongst the first ones to join the renewed Crownsguard. It did not take you long to rise among the ranks, thanks to your skill in battle and tactical understanding. Even though the lands were at peace now, those abilities very highly valued. Soon you found yourself being appointed to the circle of royal bodyguards.

The rise of the dawn had literally ruffled Eos. Migration was bustling everywhere. People moved back to their old homes, begun to rebuild and to raise families. You had never visited Insomnia prior to the fall of the darkness, but you were still a Lucian at heart. Helping with the rebuilding efforts was a matter of honor and national pride to you.

You had never seen the prince, or now the king, with your own eyes before joining the Crownsguard. It had been a surprise to see how warm and gentle person king Noctis Lucis Caelum actually was. Part of you had expected him to be much more distant.

For months now you had followed up close as he conversed with everyone approaching him, no matter their status or exterior. He always made sure to have time for his citizens. Noctis was undeniably a good king and no one could disagree on that.

But at the same time, the strain of his heavy duties had begun to gradually show on his face.

You knew the king barely slept at nights and had to be practically forced to make time to eat. His advisors kept reminding him to take care of his body, but he seemed to hold more dear the time allotted to his work.

Of course, he was in _good_ physical shape. Anyone could see that. He walked with straight back, shoulders down and a sense of nobility in his step. His good looks combined with that warm, inviting smile had all the ladies of Insomnia swooning at his feet.

As hard as you tried to deny it, you were secretly among them. It was really hard to not harbor infatuation towards the king, since you had the privilege of seeing him every day.

You were there when he had just woken up, his hair all ruffled from the sleep. Some mornings you even got to be the lucky one who had to wake him up. Oh, how much you would’ve wanted to let him sleep and recover from the exhaustion weighing him down. You were certain that the king suffered from nightmares, which was one of the reasons he barely got a good night’s sleep. To compensate for the lack of sleep, he just napped during the day, forcing you to frequently wake him up in the most peculiar of places. Rarely did he flop onto his bed to nap after sending you away with few words and an apologizing smile.

Fortunately, it was not your place to keep a calendar on his many meetings. You just watched as the royal advisor hurried to the king’s chambers past you, faster than you could have believed someone blind would be able to move.

When the king finally settled in to his chambers for the night, you were there, standing on guard. Sometimes he would talk to you about his day and you were delighted to change a few words with him or just listen. More often than not, he would cut the conversation short, apologizing for burdening you with his worries. Nothing you said would make him share his concerns.

Every day, you had to resist the urge of initiating a conversation. Every day, you had to hold back the simple question of “how was your day”. And every day, it made your heart sink as you saw the king once again fighting to keep his eyes open, staring emptily at a document on his desk.

Just one word would have been all it required, and you would have done everything in your power to make him feel better. Your love for your king ran deep and as much as you tried to make yourself to believe that the affection was only a strong will to serve and protect, deep down you knew that was not the extent of it. However, admitting your feelings existed would never end well.

In your heart, you treasured all the conversations you had had with king Noctis in the past. Most of them were simple; over half of them were about work. There were just a handful of times the king of Lucis had engaged you in a long conversation. A few times he had just asked your opinion out of nowhere, which had resulted in a long talk about politics or something work-related. Then other times he had asked about your personal life, slight worry about your non-existent free time lacing his words.

This time, when the king opened his mouth, you were not really taken by surprise. At least not at first.

It was a late night and he was still stubbornly trying to get some paperwork done. The past few days he had seemed more vexed than ever. He had also seemed to be more conscious of your presence in the room, often sending you away to the other side of the door. You had just pinned the actions on stress and bad sleeping habits finally getting to him.

“I should send you away,” Noctis said once again, not sparing a glance towards you.

You held back a sigh. “Of course, Your Majesty. Please call, should you require anything.“

You bowed and turned to leave. You heard the fountain pen he had been writing with tap against the wooden desk surface. The sound spoke volumes about clear frustration.

“That was not an order.”

Your hand froze on the door handle, your heart began kicking and you blinked dumbly before turning around, returning back to your post. Had you done something to anger him? Or someone else perhaps? Nothing in particular that would explain the king’s displeased tone came into your mind.

Noctis stared at you from behind his desk, brows furrowed thoughtfully, as if he was trying very hard to make a decision. Suddenly, the fountain pen stopped in midair.

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” you said, willing the nervous tone away from your voice. Was he indignant with you? Or did he just need someone to let some steam out at and you happened to be the only target around? You cleared your throat in an attempt at calming down, and stood in form, ready to take whatever would follow.

Noctis stared at you, sapphire eyes piercing straight into your mind. You tried your hardest to not to avert your gaze. If a staring contest was what your king wanted, then a staring contest he would get. Even if it was filled with indefinable tension which made your heartbeat quicken and blood hum in your ears. He had never treated you like this before. Something felt off.

Noctis stood up behind his desk. You made sure your posture was straight and your position by the door correct.

He dropped the pen and began pacing towards you. You swallowed as your brows creased ever so slightly in confusion.

“Do you know… it is so hard to work with you standing there.” Noctis’s voice was husky and something indefinable was leaking from the tone of it. He was halfway between you and the desk already.

You blinked surprised. You couldn’t focus on deciphering the meaning behind the words was. The humming in your ears was too loud and you felt heady and nervous.

“Apologies, Your Majesty. Shall I take my leave?” your voice came out much softer than you had intended.

The king’s blue eyes were still fixated into you as he walked towards you. “You’re so… _distracting_.”

You let out an incredulous snicker, but clamped your mouth shut seeing Noctis furrow his brows at your reaction. Up close he looked so worn out and you realized his words had had a desperate undertone.

“I’ll do my best to be less distracting,” you said. Your voice shook a bit with a nervous lilt in it. Noctis’s expression softened at hearing it.

He took the last couple of steps right to in front of you and paused. You unconsciously had backed away from him and realized that only as your back hit the wall. What was he doing?

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” Noctis said slowly, leaning his hand on the wall just above your shoulder. He seemed so sure of himself, almost cocky. Was your silly nervousness and dizzy hope for more written so clearly on your face?

“Your Majesty…” you had intended to follow up the addressing with a way to excuse yourself from the situation, but the look in the king’s eyes jammed the words into your throat. You had never seen him from this close before and now there he was, leaning over you, almost pinning you against the wall. He was absolutely gorgeous, despite the weary outlook and day old stubble.

Noctis’s slender fingers balled into a fist, resting against the wall. “I shouldn’t have made you my bodyguard,” he said quietly, gaze still scanning over your face with a serious expression.

Your heart was fluttering and all you could do was stand still, stunned and breaths uneven.

“But I’m a selfish man,” he continued.

“I don’t understand,” you finally managed to whisper. It was almost a whimper – so weak a sound that Noctis could hardly hear it despite your proximity. And he kept leaning closer and closer. Your gaze fell on his lips.

“You won’t have consequences for whatever you wish to do to me for the few following moments,” Noctis said. His lips were dangerously close to yours and you had completely given up on trying keeping up a professional front.

“W-why?” Your voice barely left your throat. Your hands moved to touch his chest, slightly shaking with hesitation.

Something glinted in his eyes at your touch, an emotion that set the hairs on your arms at ends. It jarred your breathing. Your noses brushed together. Instinctively, your eyes began fluttering shut, but you forced them to stay open. No way in hell you were going to miss seeing this.

“Because, I wish you’d let me appreciate every inch of your body”–your mouth fell open, but no words came out–“I want to make you moan my name so loud that the Astrals above have to cover their ears,” Noctis whispered in a ragged voice, his lips almost grazing yours.

You blinked, drawing a shuddering breath. You _really_ needed to calm down. “Is this the new, official employee’s benefit in the Crownsguard?” you huffed in response, fumbling to make some sense out of the unbelievable situation, where the king of Lucis was making a move on _you_.

“Sorry, but it’s a one-time offer only for you,” Noctis replied gently. A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Would it affect my work hours negatively?” you asked, already feeling the touch of his lips on yours.

Noctis closed his eyes, fully intent on kissing you now that you had come so far. “I’m afraid so.”

You drew in his scent before responding. So your king had needs – needs he wanted _your_ help in fulfilling.

“Then… I might need some help with getting adjusted to this,” you whispered, ready to give in.

Noctis pushed his lips fully against yours. They felt a tad chapped, but soft. His hand came to lay on your waist and the other one descended to tangle into your hair, messing up your professional hair-do quickly. His light stubble grazed your chin as your lips massaged together, carefully exploring and not all together sure about the motion’s decency.

Besides your slightly moving lips, you were frozen still. Your hands were still laid on Noctis’s chest, feeling his shallow breaths and thumping heartbeat against your palms. Despite his cocksure words, his body was laying out all his nervousness before you and he could do nothing to prevent that.

Noctis pulled back, letting you inhale deeply and swallow. He smelled so good and you weren’t exactly sure was your head spinning from the kiss or the heavenly scent as his breath was tickling your face. His hand lowered from your hair to your neck and his thumb caressed your skin, sending a wave of shivers down your spine.

You felt light-headed. You had not even dared to dream about those hands on you, those lips against yours. Your feelings towards your king had been of self-restrained affection and the will to serve and protect. As your king, you would have laid down your life for him any day. But as a man, who had just thrown all caution to the winds by kissing you, you were ready to do whatever he required of you, no matter the consequences.

“All those lonely nights after I’ve seen you walk away from me. I can’t remember how many times I’ve just wanted to tell you to stay,” Noctis said quietly as his hand moved upwards on your side. It came dangerously close to your breast and sparked a fire of want in you. You wanted more.

“Is my free pass exhausted yet?” you asked still slightly out of breath.

A hint of surprise passed through Noctis’s face, before a sly smile settled on his lips. “It’s extended until morning.”

“Good.” You smiled back at him. “ _Noctis_.”

His name escaped your lips so casually, it made him swallow. He stared at you with wide eyes as you leaned forward to kiss him again, hungrily. The fabric of his shirt balled into your fists and his arms circled around your waist and behind your neck. You pushed forward more urgently; deepening the kiss and making Noctis take a step back, so he wouldn’t lose his balance.

You were making out with the king of Lucis – _your king_ , whom you had sworn to serve and protect. It was really happening and you were surprised at how much you wanted him. All the feelings of infatuation for Noctis you had held back, surfaced faster than you could comprehend. If this was only a sweet dream, and that was what it felt like, you had better make the most of it before waking up.

It didn’t take Noctis more than a few seconds to recover enough from his surprise to get back on top of things. He pulled you with him towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss, while both of you tried to kick your shoes off and open whatever fasteners your outer layers of clothes had.

The king’s bedroom was an open space and you had briefly visited it countless times. One wall of the room was completely windowed; laying out the view into nightly Insomnia, and on the opposite side laid a massive bed.

You shook off your Crownsguard jacket and let Noctis pull you on top of him as his back hit the bedsheets.

You straddled him, quickly tossing your shirt on the floor too. For a short moment, the kiss was broken and you stared into the king’s blue eyes. They looked unexpectedly soft and content. He took a glance over your body and with a finger under your chin he pulled your face closer again. You closed your eyes, inhaling his scent, letting it be the only thing to fill your mind in that moment.

Your hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt and you realized how nervous you were as you began undoing them. Your heart was beating in your throat. You knew where this was going. You knew what Noctis had just earlier said to you.

_“I want to make you moan my name so loud that the Astrals above have to cover their ears.”_

Oh sweet Six, how much you wanted to moan his name out loud.

The last button came undone as your lips ghosted over Noctis’s reddened ones, occasionally diving in for a small kiss. You had his bare skin beneath your hands and traced his ribs with your fingertips. He shuddered beneath you. You felt his erection building up against the junction of your thigh.

You grinded gently against him and were rewarded with a grunt and a hasty “Take those off,” command.

Getting out of your pants while constantly claiming Noctis’s lips for kisses was quite the feat, but you had not gone through Crownsguard training for nothing. He chuckled at bit at your acrobatic display, but the sounds hitched into his throat when you palmed him through his pants. He was as hard as you were eager to have him.

Noctis threw you off him, onto your back to the bed. After quickly tossing his open shirt and pants on the floor, he climbed on top of you.

The second you had to admire his naked body should’ve lasted an eternity. Noctis had more muscle than you would’ve guessed. His form was nice and lean. You leaned up on your elbows to pull him down for more kisses and let out a content hum, when his tongue delved satisfyingly into your mouth.

Meanwhile your lips were busy, tongues massaging together, Noctis was working to strip his briefs and then moved on to your panties. He didn’t bother to tease you before yanking your underwear down and flinging them away. His movements were rushed and had a hunger in them that had been abstained for far too long.

You moaned into his mouth when his fingers finally stroked your bare sex. Your hand fumbled to reach his member, inciting a low groan as your fingers wrapped around him. He felt very agreeable in your hand.

The burning sensation inside you grew hotter as Noctis’s fingers nimbly stroked you. Your hips rocked against the touch. You too, had been depraved of this manner of physical contact for what felt like an eternity. Apparently, constantly putting two people on a long dry spell in the same room resulted in impromptu conceding in the bedroom.

You pumped Noctis’s shaft, while he carefully dipped a finger all the way inside you. You had to break the kiss to inhale deeply. Just the simple touch made you want to come on him. With your exhale, another satisfied moan reached the king’s ears.

You were so ready for him that your core was aching from the need to be filled. With your free hand, you brought his hips closer to yours, forcing Noctis to remove his fingers from you and focus on taking purchase. You smeared the head of his cock in your juices and guided him in.

Your mind blurred.

Your hips spontaneously rose to meet him halfway. He felt so good inside you, filling you completely. Noctis stared into your eyes, both of your pupils dilated from the rush of pleasure. He pushed all the way in until your body was completely down on the mattress again.

“Fuck…” Noctis whispered and bit his lip.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothing. You just feel so… tight. And, gods, hot.” You felt his body relax only a bit.

You kept your exultant grin to yourself as Noctis tried to adjust into feeling you around him. He drew in a shuddering breath and leaned down to kiss you. It was a gentle, hesitant kiss, testing your mood, which he found quite amiable since your response was an eager one.

Noctis began moving, slowly at first, but his pace fastened quickly as he noticed how well you took him in. There was nothing else in the world for you two in that moment, just the aching feeling of need for each other finally being fulfilled.

Your soft hums and sighs, Noctis’s huffing, and the quiet, intimate sounds from your movements filled the otherwise silent room. The silky sheets felt cool beneath you. Noctis’s skin was warm and sweat from the exertion was gradually forming on his body, plastering his bangs onto his forehead.

It all felt unreal; having the king of Lucis on top of you, your fingers digging into his shoulders, as he pushed his hips against yours in a steady rhythm. Just the pressure from him sinking into you was enough to make you tremble, your body teetering dangerously on the edge of your release.

“Noc-tis, I, uh, mm–“ Your voice was too unsteady to form sensible words.

“Are you gonna–?”

“Mhm.” You tried hard to bite back the loudest vocals of your delight.

Noctis pushed deliciously deep into you, causing your body to tense and focus on the sensation. Your vision faded into black and your head was spinning. He pulled slowly outward, dragging out the feeling. Your breaths were shallow. No one had ever felt better inside you.

“Don’t hold back,” he husked and his fingers brushed your lower lip.

In the next moment you were clenching around him, a rush of pleasure washing over you. Your skin prickled all over your body and white noise filled your head, relaxing your body and soul.

Noctis had to close his eyes to help you ride out your orgasm by keeping on moving, but your tightening made it impossible for him to hold back any longer.

He came inside you with a low groan and a gratified hum. His member pulsed as the aftershocks of your clenches milked him into you. He placed his forehead against your shoulder and breathed heavily. His hair tickled you lightly and you absent-mindedly stroked his back in complete relaxation.

With a deep huff, Noctis lifted his head to reveal a lazy smile and gaze softly into your eyes. Skin lightly blushed and bangs plastered onto his forehead, he looked more breathtaking than ever.

“Feel better now?” you asked gently.

He chuckled. “Yeah. A lot.”

Noctis threw his leg off you and you laid bodies flush, chest against chest; faces so close to each other that you could distinguish every lash around his sapphire eyes. You swept his bangs aside, caressing his cheek and chin. His stubble felt rough under your fingers and he closed his eyes.

“Don’t stop,” Noctis whispered.

You smiled and your fingers continued tracing his features.

“I just… need this so much,” he said in a dry voice. His brows furrowed a little in a thoughtful expression, but it was swept from his face before you could even begin to guess what he was thinking of.

You offered a careful smile to him. The tender feeling of post-coital bliss was warm and fuzzy inside you. “Will you be able to sleep now without nightmares?”

Noctis expression was confused with a hint of amusement. He had no idea what you were talking about. His hand travelled along your naked side, causing you to shiver from the tender sensation travelling through you.

“You always seem to sleep so badly,” you said and placed a kiss on his cheekbone.

Noctis smiled at you and chased your lips down with his. “I don’t see nightmares,” he confessed as he pulled apart from you.

“What?” It was your turn to be confused.

Noctis heaved a sigh that turned into a low chuckle. “Truthfully, I’ve been having… _other_ kinds of dreams that have made sleeping impossible.” The meaningful look his eyes were conveying left no room for misunderstanding.

You blinked in surprise and felt a hot rush travel through your face. “Oh?”

Noctis’s hand settled on your hip and you pushed your leg between his. “I see you standing there at that damn door every time I raise my eyes from the desk. And every time my heart skips a beat.”

His lips caressed your forehead and temple. “I’ve wanted to have you for so long”–soft kisses trailed down your jawline–“You… you’ve ruined me.”

You hummed complacent at Noctis’s confession. “It has not been my intention to be such a distraction,” you said coyly. You pushed your leg further between his, feeling his growing arousal against your thigh.

Noctis’s hand moved from your hip to grab your ass and he smirked. “Well, now you could indulge me and be a distraction from that mountain of paperwork waiting at my desk.”

“It would be my pleasure, Noctis.”

He pulled you on top of him, turning on his back, making you straddle him. His fingers were quick to find your still wet sex and start stroking in circles. You could feel the mixture of his seed and your fluids run down your inner thigh. The thought of him filling you again made fire pool between your legs and you grinded compulsively against the touch.

You pumped Noctis’s erection while intent on claiming his lips once more. Your tongue massaged over his as you dominated him, or rather, he let you lead the action. You huffed and panted in the middle of your passionate kisses, both of you letting out soft, lewd noises.

It didn’t take long until Noctis began pulling your hips down to seat you onto him. He watched as you straightened your back, reaching out for support on the bed and his shaft buried into you in one swift motion.

Everything was still for a few seconds as you adjusted to feeling of the king inside you again. His half-hooded gaze was fixated on yours and his mouth slightly open. His eyes were bright with newly awoken curiosity and lust for life in them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Noctis murmured as you dragged your palms over his chest.

You replied with a lustful gaze and a wanton smile, before you began riding him. Your hips rolled against his as your thigh muscles worked. Noctis held your waist firmly and his other hand caressed your breasts, teasing and massaging your flesh in almost a languid manner. The pond of your pleasure and desire for release kept growing and growing.

After you dipped down to kiss Noctis, both his hands lowered a tad to grasp your hips. He possessed your mouth with his and held your body as still as he could. He began pounding keenly into you from below in a much faster pace than you had kept. You splayed your hands across his chest, fumbling for what little support the touch offered.

Soon, his rhythm became erratic. Your hand delved between your bodies to help you chase your release, while Noctis kept pushing in and out of you.

With few last deep thrusts, Noctis’s body tensed and he released the breath he had been holding. Your name escaped from his lips. As soon as he could collect himself to, he rose up to sit with you on his lap. He fixated completely on kissing you, taking your breath away while whispering your name again and again.

You were still massaging frantic circles, trying to hurry to reach your peak. With a gentle nudge, Noctis’s fingers took over, allowing you to relax and focus on growing the hot pool of pleasure to have it spill over.

“You feel so good… I could get used to this,” Noctis said softly into your ear.

He was still inside you and in no hurry to pull out. His breaths made you quiver as he nipped at your earlobe and then sucked it lightly. You tilted your head, following his motions with your whole body.

You came apart under Noctis’s ministrations. Your hips buckled against his and you threw your head back, eyes rolling shut. Noctis immediately took the chance to taste the skin of your neck, surely causing love marks to bloom later.

But you didn’t care.

Your head was filled with the incredible sensation of the deep, intense pleasure, aroused by none other than your king. He had made you forget everything about propriety and completely shun away the lingering second thoughts.

If Noctis had needed this, _needed you_ , so much, neither could you deny that you had needed him as well.

As you came down from your high, Noctis continued marking you. He sucked the skin over your collarbones and his tongue traced over the blemishes and bites. You whimpered, shaky and light-headed.

“What you said…” you began breathily, but had to stop to swallow. Your throat was parched from the labored breaths and vocal displays.

Noctis’s lips stopped their assault on your skin.

“Yes?” He raised his head to look into your eyes. His were unexpectedly lively and had a boyish glint in them as he regarded you. You could well imagine how you looked – hair disheveled and a thoroughly pleasured expression decorating your face. Noctis was very satisfied with what he saw.

“I like this too.” Your voice was a content purr.

A smile that was wavering between a satisfied and just plain smug one rose to Noctis’s face.

“That’s good,” he replied simply.

He leaned against you once again to reach your lips.

You had to remind yourself once more that this was not a dream. Surely there was no harm in humoring the king’s wishes like this. Neither of you were spoken for. As far as your memory served, you had never seen him bring anyone into his quarters. In your current situation the realization made a splur of joy bubble inside you.

“Can I ask you something?” you said as soon as Noctis pulled back from the unexpectedly passionate and long kiss. You were more curious than anything and partly didn’t even expect and answer.

His head tilted in question. “What is it?”

You were quite relieved that he was ready to talk too, instead of just having sex with you. So you exhaled and asked: “Why haven’t you taken a wife?”

“I stopped looking after I met you,” Noctis instantly replied in a nonchalant tone. There was no blush, no chuckle and nothing of sort of mannerism that would play down the meaning of the sentence.

You blinked in astonishment. Your lips pursed into a tight line and your brows knitted together. Why would he say something like that?

“Please don’t toy with my feelings.”

“Is that a confession?” Noctis cocked an eyebrow at you and a light smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

You almost groaned at his self-assured demeanor. “I, uh–, what if it is?”

You couldn’t help the hot wave flushing through you, making you stammer and your heart race. This was not really the turn of events you had been looking for with the question.

Noctis smiled complacently. His hand rose up to caress lightly across your arms, over your chest. The touch sent pleasant tingles through you and caused goosebumps to rise. “I could make you mine… Forever. Is that what you wish?”

“A-aha-ha, don’t be silly,” you spluttered. You couldn’t take your eyes away from his face. Noctis looked so breathtaking in his post-coital state of relaxation. And impossibly satisfied. You became very aware of the intimate position you were in – you sitting on his lap, legs wrapped lightly around him and completely naked.

“You’re beautiful, loyal and dedicated. All those are values fit for a–“

Your eyes widened and mouth fell ajar as he spoke.

“Don’t say it!” you yelped in panic, interrupting him.

“–Queen,” Noctis ended, thoroughly enjoying seeing you so flustered. His hand had stopped its wandering to the side of your neck.

You felt lightheaded. You knew the king wasn’t one to joke about something so serious and that thought made you a little nauseated. This was not what you had signed up for.

“Well, you must’ve wanted to know since you asked,” Noctis hummed. He did not seem shaken at all by his unexpected words. Maybe he was way past the inhibition to talk like that, but you felt a little overwhelmed.

You drew in a shaky breath. “And now, I’m sorry for asking,” you said smiling weakly.

Noctis caressed your cheek and jawline, holding your gaze. “Maybe it’s better this way then,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean?” you asked and leaned your head a bit against his touch.

“While I still have the power to order you around.”

You smiled fully this time. “Mm. Your wish is my command, my king.”

He leaned in but before the contact of lips, when your noses were touching, he murmured: “Just call me Noctis when we are alone.”

Then he pressed his lips on yours. It was a light touch; he barely brushed you while his hand cupped your face and his thumb moved along your cheek.

”How would you feel about becoming my personal distraction?” he whispered against your lips.

His words sent shivers down your spine. Was he truly asking you for this? You could barely breathe. “I don’t know. How _would_ I feel?”

“Well, I _hope_ ”–Noctis began planting hotter and hotter kisses on your cheek and on the side of your neck–“it’d make you feel good about your choice to serve the crown.”

His scorching, wet lips moved downwards, appreciating every inch of your body they came in contact with as your legs wrapped tighter around him, hands in his hair.

“Hmm. I could see that happen-unh–!“ You inhaled sharply, when Noctis reached your breast with his teeth. “Noctis!” you yelped.

His more or less gentle love bites were interrupted by you grasping his chin and pulling him in for an urgent kiss.

“You’re leaving marks on me. You shouldn’t,” you reminded him, dazed smile barely apart from his.

“Do you care?” he asked and tugged at your lower lip.

You didn’t want to care, but the small part of propriety still breathing in you did. It was easier to consider that sort of things when you weren’t dissolving into pleasure from your orgasm. Oh, well, not that anyone would know _who_ had marked you.

“Maybe, but you’re not gonna succeed like that,” you cooed.

“Oh, I think I have succeeded quite well tonight, but what do you mean?” Noctis asked and his mouth traced the outline of your auricle.

“You said something about making me moan your name?”

Unexpectedly, an endearing shade of pink rose to the king’s cheeks. He pulled back to see your face. “Was it bad?”

“What–? No! Though it did sound a bit rehearsed,” you teased and laughed.

Slowly, a sly grin formed on his lips. “Oh, really? Then I guess it’s time to put that into action.”

You screamed in surprise when Noctis grabbed your waist and threw you on the bed. He was on top of you in a flash, muffling your squeal turned into a giggle with his mouth. If he had shown any kind of restraint earlier, there was no sign of it anymore. Your amusement died fast and his insatiable tongue delved into your mouth, initiating messy kisses.

Noctis’s hands were all over you; caressing, massaging and teasing. His touches had become more demanding, moving around your body as he pleased. Not that you had anything against it – you practically basked in it.

Your breaths kept hitching in your throat, barely allowing enough oxygen to pass through.

Noctis pulled back again to lock his eyes into you. His gaze had turned into a more serious one, eyes darkened with lust.

“Turn around.”

You didn’t hesitate a beat and did as you were told. Noctis pulled you up to your knees and your butt hit his stomach. His hands caressed up and down your sides as he took in the view before him.

He bent over you and his hand reached into between your legs.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Noctis husked against your back, open lips pressing down on your skin again and again, almost burning.

You were about to say something in reply, but his finger dipped inside you and only a shuddering moan came out. You had to try to not tumble down onto your stomach.

“That didn’t quite sound like my name,” Noctis said alarmingly softly. Another finger entered into you and started pumping in and out fervently.

You pushed your rear harder against him and arched your hips. “N-Noctis…” you huffed, trying to stay on your knees and take support from the bedsheets.

“That’s better.” Noctis’s movements became more gentle, but only a little. His fingers worked fast, reducing you into a heaving mess before him. If this was what it meant to be a distraction for the king, you had no grounds to complain.

Quiet mewling and soft moans fell from your parted lips, some of them jarring in your throat. The king seemed to be determined to have you come apart, while a part of you was constantly waiting for him to enter you.

Noctis’s other hand pumped his shaft.

“Noctis… please,” you pleaded, grinding your rear against him. His fingers felt so sinfully good, but you wanted something better. You wanted to feel that tight grip around your hips as his girth sank into you.

Noctis took the hint and pulled his fingers out of you. He teased your slick entrance with his cock, massaging the slit and slightly pushing in and out, readying you.

“Sweet Astrals, Noctis! Now you want to take your time?” you growled. Your arms were trembling from the effort to stay up and you had to give up and lean down on your elbows.

“So impatient. I thought you would’ve been satisfied by now,” Noctis teased.

You turned your head to see his face. He wore a conceited smirk and a raised eyebrow at the look you gave him.

“Well, if you’re not up for it anymore–“ You began moving away from him, but his hands quickly grabbed your hips, pulling you back with force. Since you were forced to face ahead again, you couldn’t see his annoyed expression.

Without uttering a word, Noctis guided his member inside you, drawing your hips down onto him. His fingers dug into your skin, leaving red marks.

You saw stars as the King of Lucis hammered into you from behind, taking you fast and hard.

He certainly kept his promise of making you moan his name out loud. There was nothing else you could do except call out his name, pleading for more pleasure.

Suddenly, Noctis pulled out and before you could protest, he had turned your back against the mattress and was lining himself with your entrance.

You let out a soft gasp as he once more sank into you. You wrapped your feet around his waist and held on to your dear life as his hips slammed frantically against yours.

“N-Noc-tis, uhm, mm–“ you whimpered headily.

Then your eyes happened on his – his bright, sapphire blue shade had turned into scarlet fuchsia. Your heart jumped at the sight, but before you could form an astonished word, Noctis had locked your already swollen lips in a fierce, hard kiss.

Your eyes went shut when his bangs hung loose on your face, but through your eyelids you could’ve sworn the lights dimmed and flickered.

The combination of Noctis’s frantic movements, his erection lusciously rubbing against you and his heated lips on yours, clasped in a searing kiss, was enough to have you reach high towards your peak.

Noctis could feel your body starting to tremble again and instantly his hand dove south to help your climb. You had scarcely needed the extra stimulation, so the trails of fire caught up with you fast.

You reached your climax with harsh clenches rocking your core and had to slump down on the mattress. Your breaths were labored, while Noctis still kept slamming into you, eager to be burned by his own inferno of pleasure.

While your knees buckled and whole body was still shaky, the king’s approving grunts reached your ears. He pushed into you for one last time and tensed.

Noctis had exhausted you, body and soul. You wouldn’t probably be able to walk or sit properly the next day.

He pulled out and fell to lie next to you, chest heaving and eyes closed. You lay on your stomach, too drained to move. Every muscle in your body was sore, but the feeling was dulled by the lovely, white bliss buzzing your mind.

Noctis pushed up on his elbows to look at your face. You flashed him a weary, but wanton smile.

The tenderness of the expression you were shown in return made your heart flutter. As if you had not just been one with the man next to you.

Noctis pressed his lips on your shoulder, eyes still scanning over you, making sure there was no sign of dissatisfaction, regret or anything that you actually weren’t even remotely feeling. You weren’t capable of feeling nothing else than full contentment.

The moment was still. You inhaled deeply, letting the scent of Noctis fill your head.

“I should leave soon–“

“No, you stay. Maybe I can finally rest then,” Noctis said in a needy tone against your skin, cutting you short.

A smile spread on your lips. “As you say, Noctis.”

“After I’m through with you…” Noctis continued and laced your jawline with soft kisses, his hand seeking a breast to caress.

You chuckled lightly and bent your naked body to greet his ministrations. You were expecting him to rise to kiss you, but instead he dove downwards, trailing soft kisses as he descended. Satisfied series of hums escaped your lips as his path continued south, his hand moving along your body while the other one still stroked your breasts.

Despite it feeling a bit sore, the moment Noctis’s tongue lavished over your core, you would have taken him inside you again in an instant. The studious attention he was giving to you by licking and sucking softly, made you squirm and mewl.

“Once more, for me,” Noctis said against your sex. You could feel his hot breath before his face buried into you again.

“I don’t know if I ca-aaaah–“

Maybe it was the intensity of the feelings that had gathered inside you during the course of the evening, or maybe the king was just _so_ good at what he was doing to you, but he had you sizzling against the mattress in mere moments. You came almost embarrassingly fast under the new sensation of his velvety tongue and hot breaths.

The shockwaves of your orgasm once again shook through your body, curling your toes and prickling your skin. You heard light, throaty chuckles as your head was spinning. Your vision kept fading into black, forcing you to shut your eyes and focus on breathing.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked and placed a kiss on your inner thigh.

“If someone would make an attempt on your life right now, I couldn’t even lift my finger,” you huffed. Never had you felt so thoroughly pleasured.

“Are you that spent?” Noctis asked, returning his insatiable lips on the skin of your stomach.

“Mm-hm. Who would’ve known that serving the crown would be so demanding?” you replied and managed to allow an airy giggle bubble from your throat.

“You’re doing an admirable job,” Noctis said softly.

He came to lie next to you, arm across your stomach and his chin over your shoulder. His body was comfortably warm and in your exhausted state it was unbelievably easy to let your eyes drop shut. Before sleep completely claimed you, you could feel the king’s body relax and his breathing deepen.

You pressed your nose in his hair and murmured:

“Sleep well… Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my ffxv stuff at [creative-frequency.tumblr.com](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com)


End file.
